


Lance hävittäjäluokalta

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Jouludraamaa fluffilla höystettynä, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Lance hävittäjäluokalta on viimeisin ihminen, jonka Keith haluaa jouluaamuna nähdä. // AU, jossa Kerberos-miehistö ei joutunut koskaan vangiksi, ja Keith ja Lance jatkavat pilottiopintojaan Galaksikasarmissa.





	Lance hävittäjäluokalta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/gifts).



> Hyvää joulua **Beelsebuttille**! ♥ (Tahdikkaasti päivän myöhässä ;P)

Jouluaamu oli Galaksikasarmilla hiljainen. Parakkien ruokala oli yleensä jo seitsemän aikaan puolillaan, mutta tänään paikalle oli saapunut vain kourallinen ihmisiä. Moni oli lentänyt viime päivien aikana takaisin koteihinsa lomien ajaksi ja vain harva oli jäänyt kasarmille. Keith oli yksi näistä harvoista. Hän lappasi tiskiltä paahtoleipää, paistettuja munia, pannukakkuja omenahillolla, tuoremehua ja munatotia tarjottimelleen, ennen kuin laahusti ruokalan perimmäiseen nurkkaan mahdollisimman kauas niistä muutamasta kadetista, jotka istuivat ruokalan toisessa päässä seurustelemassa. Keithiä suututti. Hän oli kesästä asti suunnitellut viettävänsä joulun Shiron kanssa, mutta tämä olikin kiinnitetty kolmen kuukauden mittaiselle tutkimuslennolle marraskuussa. He näkisivät toisensa vasta ensi vuoden puolella, eikä Keith ollut innostunut ajatuksista viettää juhlapyhät yksin piskuisessa mökinpahasessa keskellä ei-mitään. Hänellä oli tarpeeksi yksinäinen olo muutenkin. Shiro oli luvannut kyllä soittaa hänelle illemmalla, mutta se ei juuri kohottanut Keithin mielialaa. Hän ei halunnut pätkiviä videopuheluita Linnunradan laidalta; hän halusi jonkun, jota halata ja jolle toivottaa ”hyvää joulua”.  
  
Joku löi tarjottimensa tarpeettoman kovalla voimalla pöytään, ja Keith säpsähti.  
  
”Huomenta, takatukka.”  
  
Keith hengitti terävästi hampaidensa välistä ja nipisti nenänvarttaan. Lance hävittäjäluokalta oli viimeisin ihminen, jonka Keith halusi jouluaamuna nähdä – oikeastaan minä tahansa aamuna, jos tarkkoja oltiin. Lancella oli outo fiksaatio häneen, oli ollut heti siitä päivästä lähtien, kun he olivat nähneet toisensa ensimmäisen kerran sen jälkeen, kun Shiro oli palannut Kerberokselta ja Keith oli kiinnitetty takaisin kasarmin oppilaslistoille. Ei riittänyt, että Lance nimitteli ja yllytti häntä riitelemään harva se päivä, vaan nyt tämä oli ottanut sydämensä asiaksi seurata häntä kaikkialle ja vittuilla joka ikisestä asiasta, mitä hän sitten sanoi tai tekikin (tai oli sanomatta tai tekemättä). Keith ei olisi ehkä ollut asiasta yhtä harmissaan, jos Lance ei olisi ollut kaikista oikuistaan huolimatta varsin viehättävä poika. Ja ehkä hän oli hieman ihastunutkin.  
  
”Huomenta”, Keith mutisi tuoremehulasiinsa ja mulkoili sen reunan takaa, kun Lance istui vastapäiselle tuolille ja iski haarukkansa omaan pannukakkukasaansa.  
  
”Harvinaisen hiljaista tänään”, Lance sanoi, työnsi pannukakkupalan suuhunsa ja vilkuili ympärilleen. ”Kaikki on varmaan jo lähteneet lomille.”  
  
”Mikset säkin?” Keith hymähti. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus kuulostaa töykeältä, mutta sanat lähtivät hänen huuliltaan varsin terävinä ja kiukulla kyllästettyinä. Hän oli turhautunut ja nälkäinen ja ehkä hän alitajuisesti halusikin vain häätää Lancen äkkiä pois, jotta saisi syödä rauhassa. Lance tuijotti häntä ilmeettömänä kahden silmänräpäyksen verran takaisin, ja Keith oli jo varma, että Lance nostaisi asiasta elämää suuremman älämölön, mutta tämä kohauttikin vain olkiaan ja pisti uuden pannukakunpalan suuhunsa. Keith tunsi olonsa kummalliseksi: tämä ei ollut yhtään Lancen tapaista. Ehkä Lance oli tulossa kipeäksi? Tai ehkä tämä kävi vain hitaalla aamuisin.  
  
”Niin… Miksen mäkin…” Lance laski haarukkansa tarjottimelle ja hieroi otsaansa. Hän näytti äkkiä onnettomalta pää ja hartiat sillä tavalla alhaalla roikkuen. ”Mulla ei ollut rahaa lentää kotiin”, hän sanoi sitten ja hymyili kireästi. ”Mutta ei se haittaa”, hän jatkoi selvästi pakotetulla pirteydellä, ”ensi vuonna sitten.”  
  
Keith ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa, joten hän puri paahtoleipäänsä ja toivoi, että pääsisi sillä tavalla sanomasta mitään.  
  
”Entä sä?” Lance kysyi. ”Miksi sä olet vielä täällä?”  
  
Keith raapi käsivarttaan.  _Mulla ei ole muuta paikkaa, minne mennä._  Mutta Lance olisi ollut viimeisin ihminen, jolle hän sen olisi myöntänyt.  
  
”En mä oikein tiedä”, hän siksi vastasi ja ahtoi liikaa ruokaa suuhunsa. Hän näki, ettei Lance niellyt hänen vastaustaan, mutta jostain syystä tämä ei silti jatkanut samasta aiheesta. Keith oli nyt aivan varma, että Lance oli tulossa kipeäksi: tahdikkuus ei kuulunut adjektiiveihin, joilla Keith olisi tätä kuvaillut.  
  
”Olet onnekas, Kogane”, Lance virnisti leveästi ja ojensi kätensä Keithin tarjottimen ylle, ”sillä sulla on kasarmin paras kadetti pitämässä sulle koko joulun seuraa.” Sen sanottuaan Lance kiersi sormensa Keithin munatotilasin ympärille ja nosti sen tarjottimelta. Keith kohotti kulmiaan, kun Lance vei lasin huulilleen ja hörppäsi siitä tuijottaen häntä koko ajan intensiivisesti silmiin.  
  
”Hei!” Keith kivahti ja läimäytti kämmenensä pöytään. ”Se oli mun munatoti! Mitä helvettiä!”  
  
”Aivan oikein”, Lance sanoi ja laski lasin omalle tarjottimelleen, ”se  _oli_  sun munatoti.”  


 

*

  
  
Aavikolla tuuli oli yltynyt aamuyhdeksän jälkeen. Nyt ikkunoista näki vain likaisenharmaata hiekkapölyä. Puuskittainen tuuli humisi ilmastointiputkissa ja ruokalan valot välkkyivät ajoittain. Keith oli onnistunut välttelemään Lancea koko aamun, mutta nyt, joululounaalla, Lance istui taas hänen pöytäänsä syömään. Keithin onneksi Lance oli kuitenkin vaitonaisempi kuin aamulla, mutta vaikka Keith toivottikin hiljaisuuden avosylin vastaan, hän ei silti voinut muuta kuin olla hieman huolissaan tästä. Hän yritti jopa ärsyttää tätä, kun he veivät likaisia astioitaan pois, mutta Lance vain sivuutti hänen piikittelynsä olankohautuksella ja katsoi hänen ohitseen pölyisiä ikkunoita. Keith kurtisti kulmiaan ja tarttui Lancen ranteesta kiinni. Joskus muulloin Lance olisi ehkä repinyt kätensä irti ja kironnut Keithiä, mutta nyt hän vain katsoi tätä hieman hämillään, kun tämä painoi kätensä hänen otsalleen.  
  
”Mitä sä teet?”  
  
”Kokeilen, onko sulla kuumetta”, Keith sanoi. ”Sä olet jotenkin outo tänään.”  
  
”Aijaa”, Lance sanoi hiljaa, ”ei mulla kyllä ole kipeä olo.” Hän seurasi Keithiä käytävään ja lopulta risteykseen, josta se haarautui pohjois- ja itäsiipien makuutiloihin.  
  
”Kuule, Keith”, Lance sanoi, kun Keith oli jatkamassa kohti omaa huonettaan eri siipeen kuin hänen huoneensa sijaitsi. ”Mä mietin, että, onko sulla mitään tekemistä tänään? Mulla on nimittäin yksi peli, josta sä voisit ehkä pitää.”  
  
Keith risti käsivartensa. ”En mä oikein tiedä…” hän mutisi. Hän olisi kyllä mielellään sanonut kyllä, mutta hän myös tiesi, että Lance oli kilpailuhenkinen ja he varmasti menettäisivät hermonsa toisiinsa kymmenen minuutin pelaamisen jälkeen. Eikä Keith todella kaivannut jouluunsa yhden ainoata riitaa.  
  
Lance vaihtoi hermostuneen oloisena painoaan jalalta toiselle. ”Tai kun Hunk ja Pidgekin ovat lentäneet jo koteihinsa, eikä mulla ole oikein mitään tekemistä tälle päivälle, enkä mä haluaisi olla yksinkään, koska on joulu ja näin ja mulla on suoraan sanottuna aika kova koti-ikävä ja tarvitsisin jotain seuraa, ja sä olet ihan siedettävä tyyppi ja mä ajattelin, että ehkä säkin kaipaisit seuraa tai jotain tekemistä, ja kun mulla on se peli ja kaikkea, niin ajattelin vain kysyä sua ja näin...” hän puhui nopeasti yhteen hengenvetoon.  
  
Keith pysyi tuskin Lancen puheripulin perässä, mutta tarttui silti sanaan koti-ikävä. Hän tiesi, miltä se tuntui – tai kuvitteli ainakin tietävänsä. Hänellä ei ollut ollut kotia pitkään aikaan, mutta Shirosta oli tullut pysyvin asia hänen elämässään sen jälkeen, kun hänet oli hyväksytty Galaksikasarmiin. Jotain, joka tuntui kodilta silloin, kun mikään muu ei tuntunut. Ja kun Shiro oli lähtenyt Kerberokselle, Keithistä oli tuntunut, että häneltä oli vedetty matto jalkojen alta – viety katto pään päältä ennen vuosisadan myrskyä. Hän oli oireillut heittäytymällä hankalaksi komentajille ja saanut potkut kasarmista. Ikävä oli tuntunut kipeältä rinnassa ja pistellyt sormenpäissä, ja kipeältä se tuntui tälläkin kertaa. Keith oli kuvitellut, että pahaan oloon tottuisi, mutta oli ollut väärässä. Ja vaikka nyt hän tiesi olla purkamatta sitä opintoihinsa, se oli silti läsnä päivän jokaisena minuuttina aina niin kauan kunnes Shiro palaisi.  
  
Lancen posket punehtuivat silmissä. ”Öh, sori. Puhuin ihan ohi suuni”, hän mutisi ja raapi niskaansa. ”Jätän sut rauhaan.”  
  
”Venaa”, Keith sanoi ja hölkkäsi Lancen perään. ”Voin mä tulla hetkeksi pelaamaan. Ei mulla ole muutakaan tekemistä.”  
  
Lance hymyili arasti – tavalla, jolla Keith ei ollut nähnyt hänen koskaan aikaisemmin hymyilevän – ja painoi kätensä hetkeksi Keithin selkään ohjatessaan tämän oikean oven eteen.  


 

*

  
  
Keith oli ollut oikeassa: hän menetti hermonsa vain kymmenen minuutin pelaamisen jälkeen. Syy ei tosin ollut Lancessa tai tämän ivaavissa huomautuksissa (jotka nekin olivat kyllä ärsyttäviä), vaan hänen omissa pelitaidoissaan – tarkemmin ottaen niiden puutteessa. Lancen videopeli oli lentosimulaatio ja vaikka olisi voinut kuvitella hävittäjäluokan parhaan lentäjän päihittävän sen vain parilla sormennäpäytyksellä, asia ei todellisuudessa ollutkaan niin. Pelin hävittäjää oli yllättävän vaikea ohjata ja kun Keith lensi viidettä kertaa samaan kallionseinään viiden minuutin sisään, hän sai viimein tarpeekseen.  
  
”Ihan sama!” hän huusi ja heitti kätensä ilmaan. Hän oli kuitenkin unohtanut, että Lance istui niin lähellä hänen vieressään, ja huitaisi tätä vahingossa peliohjaimella naamaan.  
  
”Ai hemmetti!” Lance älähti ja painui kasvojaan pidellen kaksin kerroin. ”Mitä vittua, Kogane!”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Keith henkäisi ja tarttui Lancen kasvoista kiinni. ”Anteeksi, se oli vahinko!” Hän kampesi Lancen kädet alas vain todetakseen, että Lancen nenästä vuoti verta.  
  
”Sulta tulee verta”, Keith toisti huomionsa ääneen.  
  
”No totta hemmetissä tulee!” Lance kivahti ja läimäytti häntä sormille. ”Hae mulle paperia, ääliö!”  
  
Keith kompuroi ylös lattialle levitettyjen tyynyjen päältä ja juoksi hakemaan vessasta kasan paperia.  
  
”Pahoinpiteletkö sä useinkin sun kavereita?” Lance kysyi piikikkäästi tungettuaan vessapaperitupot molempiin sieraimiinsa. ”Tämänkö takia ne erotti sut kasarmista kuukaudeksi? Koska sä olet vähän liian äkkipikainen?”  
  
Keith meni niin hämilleen siitä, että Lance kutsui itseään hänen kaverikseen, ettei ymmärtänyt loukkaantua tämän pilkasta.  
  
”Ihan sama”, Lance pudisti päätään, kun ei saanut Keithistä minkäänlaista reaktiota irti, ja venytti t-paitansa helmaa. ”Katso nyt. Sä sotkit mun paidankin.”  
  
”Hankin sulle uuden”, Keith sanoi nopeasti. ”Se oli oikeasti ihan puhdas vahinko. Anteeksi. Mä korvaan tämän kyllä sulle jotenkin.”  
  
”Ei sun tarvitse”, Lance huokaisi ja veti paidan päänsä yli. Keith käänsi katseensa äkkiä muualle. Hän oli nähnyt Lancen ennenkin ilman paitaa – jopa alasti –, mutta nyt se tuntui intiimimmältä kuin kadettien pukuhuoneessa.  
  
”Kasarmi maksaa meille muutenkin uniformut”, Lance jatkoi ja kävi hakemassa vaatelipastostaan puhtaan paidan. ”Voit kyllä ostaa mulle kahvin hyvitykseksi mun henkisestä kärsimyksestä.”  
  
Keith tyrskähti. ”Ai mistä henkisestä kärsimyksestä?”  
  
”Mä en enää ikinä voi pelata tuota peliä ilman, että saan jotain traumatakaumia”, Lance henkäisi melodramaattisesti ja osoitti minitelevisiota. ”Mistä sen tietää, vaikka en pystyisi enää koskaan lentämään edes oikeaa alusta!”  
  
Keith muljautti silmiään. ”Ihan miten vain.”  
  
Lance kävi taas istumaan Keithin viereen. ”Joten”, hän aloitti ja kietoi käsivartensa Keithin hartioiden ympärille, ”vietkö sä mut kahville nyt vai vasta myöhemmin?”  
  
Keith nakkasi toista kulmaansa. Oliko Lance todella kaikkien kanssa tällainen? Näin flirtti.  
  
”Ehkä vähän myöhemmin”, hän mutisi ja työnsi Lancen kauemmas. ”Sä näytät idiootilta nuo paperit nenässäsi.”  
  
”Ja kummankohan vika se on?” Lance kysyi kätensä rinnalleen ristien.  
  
”Mä pyysin jo anteeksi”, Keith sanoi otsa rypyssä. ”Se oli vahinko.”  
  
”Joo joo”, Lance pyöritti päätään ja taputti hänen olkaansa, ”kunhan vain vähän kiusaan.” Lance kurotti peliohjaimet lattialta ja ojensi toisen niistä Keithille.  
  
”Me voidaan pelata vielä jotain muuta”, hän sanoi ja konttasi tutkimaan pelilaatikkoaan. Keith oli varma, ettei ollut eläissään nähnyt niin montaa videopeliä kuin Lancella oli.  
  
”Päivälliseen on vielä monta tuntia aikaa”, Lance jatkoi pää puoliksi laatikossa. ”Mulla pitäisi olla yksi jouluinen joulupukkipelikin täällä jossain… Venaas hetki.”  
  
”Okei”, Keith sanoi katse Lancen selkää pitkin valuen. Lancen paidanhelma oli noussut ylös ja paljasti altaan nyt kaistaleen ruskeaa ihoa sekä vilauksen sinisistä alushousuista. Keith veti polvet rintaansa ja piilotti helottavat kasvonsa niihin.  


 

*

  
  
Kasarmin sähköt katkesivat kuudelta illalla. Keith istui Lancen punkalla lukemassa, kun generaattorin sähköinen taustahumina katosi äkisti ja valot nopeasti sen jälkeen. Vain hätäuloskäynneille johtavat lamput hehkuivat sinisinä lattianrajassa, kun Keith kurkisti huoneesta käytävälle.  
  
”Mitä kävi?” Lance kysyi tullessaan takaisin vessasta. Hän pyyhki märät kätensä housuihinsa.  
  
”Sähköt meni”, Keith sanoi ja huitoi epämääräisesti ympärilleen, kuin Lance ei olisi jo huomannut pimeää. ”Taitaa johtua siitä hiekkamyrskystä.”  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Lance huokaisi ja potkaisi lattialle jättämäänsä peliohjainta. ”Toivottavasti tuo sentään tallensi mun edistymiseni.”  
  
”Miksiköhän varageneraattori ei ole potkaissut vielä käyntiin?” Keith pohti ääneen. Hän kokeili valokatkaisijaa, mutta se ei tietenkään toiminut. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, Lance seisoi aivan hänen nenänsä edessä.  
  
”Toivottavasti sä et pelkää pimeää”, Lance virnisti ilkikurisesti.  
  
Keith puuskahti. ”Puhu vain omasta puolestasi”, hän sanoi, ”mä nimittäin muistan, miten sä kiljuit, kun lentosimulaattorista meni sähköt viime viikolla.”  
  
”Hei!” Lance huudahti. ”Se oli Hunk, enkä minä!”  
  
”Just.”  
  
He seisoivat niin lähekkäin että Lancen tuhahdus iski Keithin kasvoille. Hänen hengityksensä tuoksui vienosti siltä tummapaahtoiselta kahvilta, jonka Keith oli hänelle ostanut päivällisen jälkeen.  
  
”Sitä paitsi”, Lance sanoi, pyörähti ympäri ja harppoi kaivelemaan työpöytänsä laatikoita, ”mä en kiljuisi kuin tytöt, vaikka pelkäisinkin pimeää. Siis jos ihan vain teoreettisesti nyt pohditaan.”  
  
”Eli sä  _pelkäät_  pimeää”, Keith sanoi ja hymyili vinosti. Lance heitti häneen nopean mulkaisun olkansa yli. Keith ei nähnyt kunnolla Lancen kasvoja hämärässä, mutta hän oli varma, että tämän katse oli myrkyllinen. Sellainen, joka sanoi:  _turpa kiinni, takatukka._  
  
”Ihan sama”, Lance mutisi ja nosti ylimmästä laatikosta jotain työpöydälle. ”Sun kanssa ei voi keskustella mistään…”  
  
Keith käveli Lancen luokse ja kurkisti tämän olan yli. ”Mitä sulla on siinä?” hän kysyi.  
  
”Kynttilöitä.”  
  
”Kynttilöitä?” Keith toisti. ”Eikö säännöt kiellä polttamasta täällä sellaisia?”  
  
”Eivät ne ole aitoja, idiootti”, Lance sanoi ja läimäytti Keithiä sormille, kun tämä yritti tökätä yhtä tuikuista. ”Ne toimii pattereilla. Toisin kuin eräät, mä en halua saada potkuja.”  
  
Keith pyöritti silmiään.  
  
”Katso”, Lance sanoi ja painoi tuikun päälle. Se paloi lämpimänkeltaista valoa, joka värisi mukaillen oikean tulen liikettä. ”Ja sitten, kun sä puhallat niihin”, Lance jatkoi ja demonstroi samalla, ”ne sammuu kuin oikeat kynttilät.” Valo sammui heti, kun Lance puhalsi siihen.  
  
”Mun äiti osti nämä mulle”, Lance sanoi varsin ylpeän kuuloisena. Heidän sormensa koskivat, kun hän painoi tuikun Keithin kämmenelle. ”Kokeile säkin.”  
  
Keith painoi tuikun päälle ja puhalsi sen sammuksiin. Ja uudestaan. Hän oli nähnyt samanlaisia tekokynttilöitä ennenkin, mutta kerta oli ensimmäinen, kun hän pääsi itse kokeilemaan sellaista.  
  
”Mulla on näitä aika paljon”, Lance sanoi ja veti työpöydän ylimmän laatikon kokonaan auki. Siellä oli ainakin kaksi tusinaa samanlaista kynttilää kuin Lance oli nostanut pöydälle.  
  
”Sun äitikö osti nämä kaikki?” Keith kysyi epäillen.  
  
Lance sivuutti hänen kommenttinsa olankohautuksella samaan tapaan kuin oli tehnyt aikaisemmin päivällä. ”Autatko sä mua laittamaan nämä kaikki päälle vai et?”  
  
  
  
He asettelivat kaikki kaksikymmentäyksi (Keith laski) kynttilää ympäri Lancen huonetta: työpöydälle, ikkunalaudalle, minitelevision päälle, seinänviereen lattialle ja Lancen punkan laidalle.  
  
”Kotoisaa”, Lance myhäili ja katseli heidän kättentyötään kädet tomerasti lanteillaan. Keith istui Lancen punkalle ja katseli itsekin ympärilleen. Huoneessa oli yhä hämärää, mutta kynttilöiden lämmin valo teki pimeästä siedettävämmän.  
  
Lance tuli hetken päästä istumaan Keithin viereen. ”Puuttuu enää kaakao ja pehmeä viltti, niin kaikki olisi täydellistä”, hän sanoi ja naputti mietteliään näköisenä leukaansa.  
  
”Ai millä tavalla täydellistä?” Keith kysyi.  
  
Lance pyöritti silmiään. ”Sä olet kyllä oikea idiootti”, hän huokaisi ja tyrkkäsi Keithiä kyynärpäällään. ”Etkö sä näe, miten tunnelmallista täällä on? Jouluista, suorastaan! Et voi väittää, etteikö lämmin kaakao tekisi tästä hetkestä vain hippusen verran täydellisemmän.”  
  
”Ehkä sitten niin…” Keith mutisi. Hän ei kehdannut myöntää, ettei juuri tiennyt joulunvietosta muuta kuin kuusen, lahjat ja rumat villapaidat.  
  
”Viime vuonna mä ripustin tuohon”, Lance sanoi ja osoitti punkan yläpuolelle naulattua koukkua, ”mistelinoksan, mutta sun takia en taida tehdä sitä tänä vuonna.”  
  
Keith rypisti otsaansa. ”Ai mikset?”  
  
Lance katsoi häntä typertyneen näköisenä. ”Älä sano, että mun tarvitsee selittää sulle, miksi.”  
  
”No ei tarvitse”, Keith puuskahti ja risti kädet rinnalleen. Hän voisi kyllä kysyä Shirolta myöhemmin. Kun hän katsoi taas Lancea, tämä tuijotti häntä kummallisen näköisenä takaisin.  
  
”Mitä nyt vielä?” Keith hymähti.  
  
”Ei mitään”, Lance sanoi puolustellen ja nousi sängyltä. ”Ajattelin vain, että sä olet tosi tyhmä.”  
  
Keithin pinna napsahti varsin yllättäen. ”Mikä ongelma sulla oikeasti on mua kohtaan?” hän korotti ääntään. ”Mä en ole tehnyt sulle mitään ja silti sä vain koko ajan vittuilet mulle. En ymmärrä, miksi sä edes pyysit mut tänne, jos kerran vihaat mua niin paljon.”  
  
”En mä vihaa sua”, Lance huokaisi silmiään pyöritellen.  
  
”No mikä sua sitten pännii?” Keith huudahti ja ponnisti jaloilleen. ”Äläkä sano, että se johtuu mun takatukasta!”  
  
”No, kun juuri siitä se johtuu!” Lance huusi takaisin. ”Se johtuu sun typerästä takatukasta ja sun typerästä naamasta ja sun typerästä  _kaikesta_!” Hän hieroi kasvojaan ja loihti niille sitten ilmeen, jonka tarkoitus oli ilmeisesti jollain tapaa matkia Keithiä. ” _Katsokaa, mä olen Keith Kogane ja mä olen helvetin komea ja luokkani paras lentäjä ja kaikin puolin maailman täydellisin ihminen._ ”  
  
”Eli sä olet kateellinen”, Keith sanoi.  
  
”Ei”, Lance ärähti turhautuneena ja potki lattiaa, ”ei, ei, ei! Sä et nyt  _ymmärrä_!” Hän haki jotain työpöydän ylimmästä laatikosta ja hyppäsi sitten punkalleen ripustaakseen sen kattokoukkuun.  
  
”Mitä ihmettä sä nyt teet?” Keith kysyi. Hän oli melkein varma, että Lance oli menettänyt mielensä.  
  
”Kohta näet”, Lance hymähti ja hyppäsi alas. ”Istu”, hän komensi ja osoitti punkkaa.  
  
Keith rypisti otsaansa, mutta totteli silti. ”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi, kun Lance istui hänen viereensä – aivan liian lähelle, todettakoon. Heidän käsivartensa painoivat vastakkain ja näin läheltä Keith pystyi näkemään, kuinka Lancen posket punoittivat vienosti.  
  
”Nyt sä olet hiljaa ja odotat”, Lance sanoi. Hänen katseensa oli varsin uhmakas, ennen kuin hän äkisti puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja painoi sitten huulensa Keithin suulle. Keith säpsähti taaksepäin, mutta Lance seurasi itsepintaisesti hänen huuliensa mukana. Lance hengitti nopeasti Keithin kasvoille ( _hän on hermostunut_ , Keith totesi) ja puristi varsin kovakouraisesti tämän rannetta, mutta Lancen huulet tuntuivat pehmeiltä ja painuivat Keithin omiin yllättävän lempeästi. Se tuntui hyvältä. Niin hyvältä, että Keithin pulssi hakkasi korvissa ja kädet hikosivat, kun Lance viimein vetäytyi.  
  
”Sen alla suudellaan”, Lance mutisi niskaansa hieroen ja katsoi kaikkialle muualle paitsi Keithin päälle.  
  
”Sä olisit voinut vain sanoa sen”, Keith sanoi hiljaa. Hän oli hengästynyt ja suu tuntui rutikuivalta.  
  
”Ajattelin, ettei se menisi vain sanomalla sun paksuun pääkoppaasi.”  
  
”Älä taas aloita…”  
  
Generaattorin humina täytti hiljaisuuden yhtä äkisti kuin oli aikaisemmin kadonnutkin. Keith joutui räpyttelemään silmiään yllättävässä valossa. Kun hän viimein tottui siihen, hän näki, kuinka punaiset Lancen kasvot todella olivat. Tämä näytti siltä kuin olisi juossut juuri maratonin tai kaksi.  
  
”Sua punastuttaa”, hän totesi ääneenkin tietäen varsin hyvin, että Lance ärtyisi siitä entisestään.  
  
”Eikä punastuta”, Lance mutisi ja käänsi kasvonsa toiseen suuntaan. ”Sä olit niin huono pussaamaankin...”  
  
Keith tuhahti. Mistä Lance niin päätteli? Eihän hän edes ehtinyt pussata tätä takaisin!  
  
”Sä voisit lähteä nyt”, Lance sanoi ja tyrkkäsi Keithiä selästä. ”Mua nolottaa sun puolesta…”  
  
Keith katseli Lancen punaisia korvia ja hermostuneita käsiä ja alahuuleen painuneita hampaita – ja oli, kuin kirkas lamppu olisi syttynyt hänen päänsäkin sisälle. Lance hävittäjäluokalta oli  _ihastunut_  häneen.  
  
”Sä olet idiootti”, Keith sanoi päätään pudistaen. Hän nojasi eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa Lancen poskelle. Hän oli varma, että Lance pidätti henkeään koko sen ajan. Keith laski kämmenensä Lancen käsien päälle ja pussasi vielä tämän suunsyrjää, ennen kuin nousi ylös.  
  
”Mun pitää mennä”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi vielä kerran Lancea, joka oli nyt haudannut kasvonsa tyynyynsä. ”Shiro lupasi soittaa mulle illalla. Me nähdään varmaan huomenna? Hyvää joulua.”  
  
Lance ei vastannut hänelle, mutta Keith oli varma, että se johtui enemmän tai vähemmän siitä, etteivät Lancen aivot toimineet enää kunnolla.  


 

*

  
  
_”Näinkö kauan siinä tosiaan meni, ennen kuin se poika uskalsi kertoa sinulle? Hei, tosi hieno homma, Keith. Olen iloinen puolestasi.”_  
  
Keith hymyili typeränä Shiron rakeiselle kuvalle, eikä välittänyt lainkaan siitä, että punasteli.  
  


 

*

  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Lance toivotti hänelle hyvät huomenet mitä lempeimmällä hymyllä ja ylimääräisen munatotilasin kera.


End file.
